Temper
by LoveAbhi
Summary: The story of which I have posted a note earlier. A Dareya Story. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **IT'S THE STORY OF MOVIE TEMPER**_

 _ **Jo reviews aapne kiye hain uss hisaab se kaafi logon ne Dareya ka story pehle likhne ko kaha hain so here it is**_

 _ **(Mein wo second story bhi likhungi par yeh complete karne ke baad and it will be on abhirika)**_

 _ **Thanks for advising me aur kuch logon ne iss story mein Daya ki jagah Abhijeet par likhne ko kaha hain par I'm sorry yaar mein aisa nahi kar sakti kyunki yeh story Abhijeet ko utna suit nahi karega…matlab wo body language, etc…., sab Daya ko hi suit karta hain….Abhijeet fans hurt mat hona I'm also his fan only par story ke hisaab se characters hona chahiye na that's why.**_

 _ **Mein ek aur baar keh rahi hun I DON'T OWN THE STORY**_

 _ **MAIN CHARACTERS**_

 _Daya- He is an orphan and a corrupt policeman. He wanted to join police since childhood because he thinks only police can make a lot of money and has all the power._

 _Shreya- She is an animal lover and love dogs more than humans is a little geek also. Likes Daya because she thinks he is a sincere police officer and also loves animals like her._

 _Manoj – Called as Mumbai Manoj is the biggest villains of all times and can do anything for his four brothers. But is sometimes a little foolish person also_

 _Swati – will reveal her character after the right time comes_

 _(iss story mein agar aapne movie dekhi ho tho ek character hain Murthy naam ka hero ka side-kick uss character ko mein konsa naam du age wise tho mujhe Pradyuman theek laga par ek small doubt hain agar aap koi naam suggest kare tho theek hain aur agar aapko yahi naam theek lage tho I will continue)_

 _Pradyuman- A sincere police officer who hates Daya because of his insincerity. Daya also hates him because of his sincerity._

 _ **SIDE CHARACTERS**_

 _Sarla- Shreya's mom. Very cool and friendly with her daughter._

 _Kishore- Shreya's fiancé. He is a very innocent guy who is in love with Flutes._

 _Vasu, Vikram, Vijay, Venkat – Brothers of Mumbai Manoj_

Now lets's take a look at Daya's life that is our story

 **IN DELHI**

 **INSDIE POLICE STATION**

A policeman was beating few children

 **Policeman-** chori karta hain…huh…ab kar chori…he said while beating them

 **Boy-** maar kyu rahe ho

 **Policeman-** haan

 **Boy-** maar kyu rahe ho

 **Policeman-** kyu sir mein aapko maar nahi sakta

 **Boy –** tum jaante ho ki mein kon hun…kyu tum jaante ho mein kiska aadmi hum

 **Policeman-** kiska aadmi sorry sorry bache ho sir aap

 **Boy –** Johny bhai ka aadmi hain hum sab he said pinting towards other children

Just then a man entered and said

 **Man –** Namaste sir..wo humara aadmi hain usse chod dijiye

The policeman went near him and said

 **Policeman-** kya yehi hain tera Johny bhai

 **Boy -** haan

 **Policeman-** dekh abhi mein tere Johny bhai ka kya haal banata hun and started to beat him

 **Johny-** sir…sir…mujhe chodiye

 **Policeman-** yeh Johny bhai ka aadmi hain issiliye nahi maarna chahiye bol raha hain (to boy) dekh tera Johny bhai kaise mera haath se maar khaa raha hain

 **Johny-** pls sir mujhe maarna mat

 **Policeman-** chori upar se seena jori karta hain teri toh…mujhe warning deta hain..haan mujhe

 **Johny-** sir..sir bachcha hain maaf kar dijiye….usne anjaane mein keh diya hoga…aap yeh lijiye pls

He said giving him some money

 **Policeman-** yeh kya hain..iska wajan kam hain

 **Johny** \- balance aapko shaam tak mil jaayegi pls hume chod dijiye

 **Policeman** \- theek hain jao…jao

 **OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION**

Johny slapped (ab tak tho aapko samaj mein aagaya hoga ki wo bachcha kon hain) **Daya** and asked

 **Johny** \- kya bola tune usko mere baare mein he asked in anger

 **Daya:** huh…tum tho humare saamne bahut shinning maarte ho…usne tumhe mara tho tumne uss kyu nahi mara…saant (buffalo) jaise ho usse ek nahi maar sakte the he said in anger

 **Johny-** kya maro..maro..kar rahe ho wo police hain dekhta nahi hain kya

 **Daya-** haan toh kya faraq hain humme….hum logon se chura the hain aur yeh humse chura raha hain

 **Johny-** faraq hain yaar dress hain uske paas dress

 **Daya-** tho hum kya nanga ghum rahe hain

 **Johny-** arey wo nahi re …uske paas police dress hain paise churane ka license…unnlogon ko koi kuch nahi puchta

Daya started to think something and was looking at the policemen standing there

 **Johny-** hey mein yaha bol raha hunt ho tu waha kaha dekh raha hain

 **Daya-** mein agar tere paas raha na tho mujhe mere career dikh raha hain issiliye mein aajse tere saath nahi hun and he started to run

But Johny ran behind and caught him

 **Johny-** arey…arey kaha jaa raha hain

 **Daya-** tujhe kyu batao bola na mein tumhare yaha naukri chod raha hun

 **Johny-** haan chodke kya karega

 **Daya-** dress pehnunga…police banunga

 **Johny-** kya and he tried to slap him but Daya caught his hand and said

 **Daya-** tumhe pata hain tum kispe haath utha rahe ho….hone waale police officer pe…haath hata and he pushed his hand away

And he ran away

 _ **Daya's POV-**_ _tabhi mere mann pe police hone ka stamp lag gaya..par logon ne kaha ki police banna hain tho padna padega. Sab ki tarah school mein padne keliye mere paas maa baap nahi hain . issiliye subah kaam karte huye raat ko padhne laga…par job hi padhta tha wo mere sar ke upar se chala jaata tha…lekin mann mein ek hi khayal thi police banne ka pura din police officers ko dekhta tha…dekhta tha ki wo kitna kama sakte hain, kaise kama sakte hain…kabhi kabhi poilce movies dekh kar dialogues bhi practice karta tha…phi raise karte karte mein 10_ _th_ _paas ho gaya par…._

Daya was sitting at a tea stall and taking to its owner

 **Daya:** bhaiya mujhe padhai jam nahi rahi hain aur degree keliye bol rahe hain 5 saal aur intezaar karna padega kya karu

 **Owner:** agar dhyaan se padega tho sab kuch aasaan lagne lagega

 **Daya:** agar paison se khareed lun tho

 **Owner** \- kya

 **Daya:** haan mein paise dekar degree khareed lunga

 _ **Daya's POV:**_ _phir kaise bhi karke meine degree khareed li …..meine genuinely sirf physical test hi paas ki hain….. Finally mein Sub-Inspector ban gaya_

 **Daya** : Sub-Inspector Daya aaraha hain

 **AFTER SOME MONTHS**

Somewhere in Mumbai

Few people are running away from police but they finally got caught and police put them in jail

 **AT HOME MINISTER'S HOUSE**

Mumbai Manoj entered with his men

(Home Minister- JP)

 **JP:** kya hua wahi khade ho andar aao

 **Manoj:** bhagwaan ne hume samandar kyu di

 **JP:** unhone humare liye nahi fishes keliye di hain

 **Manoj:** haan tho hum unko pakad ne keliye boat mein jaate hain….aur wapas aate aate unme kuch bharke late hain par usko kyu police log smuggling kehte hain…aur haan sirf keh nahi rahe balki arrest bhi kar rahe hain…aaj tho had hogayi mere..mere bhaiyon ko arrest kar diya unn logone

JP was looking at him

 **Manoj:** dekho mein chahun tho 5 min mein uss SI ko maar sakta hun par aap log uski jagah ek aur imaandar ko laakar uski jagah rakh denge

 **JP:** tho tum kya chahte ho

 **Manoj:** tho mein yeh chahta hun ki usse nikal ke ek aisi SI ko lao jo meri baat sune….jo mujhse bhi corruption mein worst hain mujhe wo chahiye

 **JP:** tumse bhi worst matlab…thoda mushkil hain

Manoj put a buddle of notes in front of him

 **JP:** haan yaad aaya ek hain…iss waqt wo Delhi mein hain…hum sab ek type ke hain tho woe k aur type ka hain

 **Manoj:** tho usse bulao yaha par

 **JP:** theek hain mein jald se jald usse yaha launga abhi tum jao

And Manoj went

 **AFTER 3 DAYS**

 **IN DELHI**

Some people were running behind a man to kill him

After sometime they caught and killed him Johny bhai saw it and started running

Daya was going somewhere but then Johny bhai dashed him and both on them fell down

Daya pointed his gun towards him and said

 **Daya:** kya kar raha hain

 **Johny:** sir..sir sorry sir meine kuch nahi dekha…mujhe kuch nahi pata

 **Daya:** kya bol raha hain

 **Johny:** aap unme se nahi ho

 **Daya:** nahi…pehle yeh bata ki tu bhaag kyu raha tha

 **Johny:** mujhe laga aap police ho..mujhe police se bahut darr lagta hain sir

Daya pointed his gun towards him and said: tujhe laga matlab kya hain..mein police ki tarah nahi dekhta

 **Jhony:** nahi..sir..wo mein..matlab

Daya looked at him and laughed

 **Daya:** johny bhai..tere andar ka yehi darr ne mujhe police banaya

Johny looked at him and recognized that the kid who challenged him in childhood who standing in front of him now

 **Johny:** Da..Daya tu..meine bilkul bhi nahi socha tha ki tu sach mein police ban jaayega

 **Daya:** theek hain par tu bhaag kyu raha tha

 **Johny:** wo kya hua na meine ek khoon hote dekha hain

 **Daya:** kya khoon..laash kahan hain chal

And Johny narrated him the whole incident and took him near the deadbody

 **Daya:** tu jaanta hain kya isse

 **Johny:** haan iska naam Raja tha yeh Ravi…wo jo gunda haina uska bhai tha aur Rakesh isko kabse maarna chah raha tha par kisi aur ne isko maar diya

 **Daya:** tu isko itni achi tarah se jaanta hain kahi tut ho nahi mila hua na inn sab mein

 **Johny:** na..nahi mujhe …nai pata

Daya smiled and said

 **Daya:** tho iska aur Rakesh ke beech mein dushmani hain right

 **Johny:** haan

 **Daya:** tho chal usko phone kar

 **Johny:** kyu

 **Daya:** iski laash ko bhech dete hain

 **Johny:** matlab

Daya called Rakesh and said

 **Daya:** tumhara dushman Raja abhi mere saamne hain usse maar du

 **Rakesh** : kon hey..aur kya baat kar raha hain

 **Daya:** mein kon hun yeh important nahi hain pehle yeh bata ki usko maaru ya nahi

 **Rakesh:** theek hain pehle usse maardo mein tujhe 10 lakh dunga

 **Daya:** theek hain 10 min ke baad tv on karna usski marne ka news aayega

And he cutted the call

 **Daya:** tu mere station mein phone kar aur constable ko bula

And johny did it

And soon media people also came and Rakesh saw the news

Sametime Daya called him and asked for money

 **Rakesh:** kon hain bey tu pata hain hum kitne dinon se usse maarne ki koshish kar rahe the… tune tho simply usko maar diya…ek baar ghar ajao na mujhe tumne ek baar dekhna hain

 **Daya:** wo sab chod aur 10 lakh cash lekar abhi jo address bhej raha hun waha aajao

 **Rakesh:** theek hain ok bye

 **Daya:** ok and he cut the call

 **Daya:** chal kal jaake paise le aate hain

 **NEXT DAY**

A man kept a bag near the pan shop and Johny went and brought it near Daya

 **Johny:** ek murder dekhne ka 10 lakh

 **Daya:** chal Rakesh ke ghar chalte hain

 **Johny:** kyu usne paise bhej tho diye hain

Daya just smiled and drove the car

 **AT RAKESH'S HOME**

All the goons were dancing on the song lungi dance and suddenly door opened and Daya came in

 **Daya:** Police….tune khamakha mujhe dekhna chaha

 **Rakesh:** meine kab chaha

 **Daya:** murder karoge police nahi aayenge kya…hume pata chal gaya hain tune Suri ka khoon karwaya hain

 **Rakesh:** murder…kiska murder..ko..kon Suri

 **Daya:** murder spot pe yeh phone mila hain jisme se sirf tujhe hi call kiya gaya hain

 **Rakesh:** har roz mujhe hazaro log phone karte hain usse lekar aap…

 **Daya:** agar murder karoge tho 10 lakh dunga…yeh tumne kaha na

Rakesh started sweating

 **Daya:** yeh kaafi hain ya station le jaake puri convo sunao

 **Rakesh:** sir..sir pls sir mujhe chod dijiye

 **Daya:** theek hain ek figure batao jo mujhe pasand aye

 **Rakesh:** 10 lakh dunga sir

 **Daya:** kya shooter aur police mein koi fark nazar nahi aata

 **Rakesh:** theek hain sir 20 lakh ka cash ready hain

And he gave that cash to Daya and he left

 **IN CAR**

 **Johny:** baap re 1 ghante mein 30 lakh

 **Daya:** jo mar gaya hain uske bhai ke ghar chalte hain chal

 **Johny:** kya abhi tak khatam nahi hua

Daya just smiled and went to his house

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

A person was mourning his brother's death

Daya went near him and said

 **Daya:** tumhare saath kuch baat karni hain

 **Ravi:** kya hain

And they sat in the lawn

 **Daya:** lagta hain tumhe tumhare bhai se bahut pyaar tha

 **Ravi:** sirf pyaar nahi wo mere bête se badkar tha sir he said crying

 **Daya:** mere paas proof hain ki tere bhai ko kisne maara hain

 **Ravi:** proof..matlab uss Rakesh ne hi mere bhai ka khoon kiya hoga

 **Daya:** hmm…par usko bhi pata nahi hain ki kisne maara hain

 **Ravi:** tho..kon hoga….kon

 **Daya:** tumhe kyu yeh sab mein uss proof ke saat case file karunga

 **Ravi:** sir aap wo proof mujhe de dijiye..case wase kuch nahi usse toh mein zinda jala dunga

 **Daya:** agar mein case file karunga tho government mujhe gold medal dega yaar

 **Ravi:** gold medal…tho phir mujhe batao kitne paise chahiye mein aapko dunga…le jaake sone ka bricks khareedo

 **Daya:** tumhara bhai marr gaya hain…tum uske gham mein ho…agar abhi mein 10 lakh maangunga tho…

 **Ravi:** bhaiya das..kyu aapko 20 chahiye tho bhi lelijiye mein dene ko tayyar hun bas wo proof dedo mujhe

Johny looked at him in shock

Daya showed him a photo of a gangster took the money and went

 **IN CAR**

 **Johny:** baap re mujhe yakeen nahi hota ki tum mere paas pale bade ho

 **Daya:** mein tumhare paas nahi tha tabhi tujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hain ek 5 lakh dunga ghar jaake soo jao

 **Johny:** abhi mujhe neend kaha aayegi..bas ab tum hona dekhna pure Delhi ko kaise saaf kar dunga

 **Daya:** kya saaf karoge… Delhi mein aaj mera aakhri din hain..mera transfer hogaya hain

 **Johny:** kya

 **Daya:** haan… kal se Daya Mumbai par raaj karega

 **Hmm….first chapter khatam ho gaya review mein batana kaisa laga**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Rhia - yes ofcourse you can call me di :) Thanks for ur review.**

 **Tho aapne pichle chapter mein dekha ki Daya ka Mumbai mein transfer hota hain**

 **Ab aage**

 **Story**

 **IN MUMBAI**

 **IN POLICE STAION**

Praduyman was cleaning the Gandhiji's photo in the station and he put mala on it (it was Gandhi Jayanti that day)

And all of them saluted

Then one constable said

 **Kiran:** sir aaj ke din Gandhiji ko salaam karne ka nahi hain…aaj jo naya SI join hone waala hain unka bhi janamdin aaj hi hain…usse iss Mubai sheher ko bachaye aisi pradhana kijiye

 **Praduyman:** kya matlab hain

 **Kiran:** aapko pata hain aaj kon aane waala hain uska naam hain Daya par usko kisi pe bhi daya nahi aata…kehte hain ki wo corruption ka king hain…ek baat mein iss duniya mein usse zyada corrupted insaan koi hoga hi nahi sir

And just then Daya entered the station

All of them saluted him and told him their names. But Praduyman did not salute him

Daya went near and asked him

 **Daya:** naam kya hain

 **Praduyman:** Praduyman sir

 **Daya:** salute kyu nahi kiya

 **Praduyman:** mera haath theek nahi hain sir…moch aayi hain

Daya gave him a smile and said

 **Daya:** koi baat nahi jab theek hojayega tab kar lena

And went and sat in a chair

He saw the criminals (who were Manoj's brothers) and said

 **Daya:** kon hain wo log

 **Praduyman:** smuggling case sir

 **Daya:** tho ohir unko andar kyu daala

 **Praduyman:** humne unko arrest kiya hain sir

 **Daya:** ek baar open karo

 **Praduyman:** sir open ki tho wo bhaag jaayenge sir

 **Daya:** arey mein huna yaha tho kaise bhagenge

 **Praduyman:** sir sach mein wo bhaag jaayenge

 **Daya:** meine kaha na open karo

 **Praduyman:** sir par..

 **Daya:** open karo he said angrily

Praduyman went and opened the lock and they came out

 **Praduyman:** sir wo bahar aarahe hain sir wo bhaag jayenge sir

 **Daya:** kaise bhaag genge yaar tum bhi hona yaha pe

And Daya winked at them, signaling them to run away

And they ran out

Daya looking at the way they went said

 **Daya:** tumne sach hi kaha tha yaar bhaag gaye wo log

 **Praduyman:** sir aapne hi tho kaha tha ki open akro unko bahar nikalo

 **Daya:** mujhe kya pata (he said standing up) tumhe batana chahiye tha na…meine suna tha ki Mumbai mein sirf ladkiyan hi fast hoti hain ladke bhi fast hote hain yeh tho tumhe batana chahiye na…. bol ab kya kare

Praduyman was looking at him in shock

 **Daya:** ab batao case kya likhoge…..explanation kya doge he asked shouting

 **Praduyman:** wahi sir naya SI ne kaha hain…

 **Daya:** konsa SI

Praduyman looked at him

 **Daya:** meine abhi charge hi nahi liya hain…abhi tak mein sign nahi kiya hain register mein..mere naam kaise likh sakte ho

Praduyman looked at him in shock

 **Daya:** tum mein se koi bolega bhi yaa nahi..kya karenge ab..uss smugglers ko tho tum logon ne chod diya..tum sab ke jobs jaayenge…bolo bhi

 **Kiran:** nahi pata sir

 **Daya:** wo bhi mujhe hi bolna padega kya

Praduyman was looking at him

 **Daya:** hmm…likho ki unko arrest hi nahi kiya hain

 **Praduyman:** sir case FIR mein register hogaya hain

 **Daya:** shortcut hoke FIR ka book jal jaaye tho he said looking at him

 **Daya:** kya karoge tum

And he took the FIR book and burnt it

But Praduyman was trying to set off the fire

But already the book was half burnt

Seeing him Daya said

 **Daya:** tumne kaha ki haath mein moch aayi hain…par aag ko tho achi tarah bhuja rahe ho…Gandhi Jayanti ke din jhoot nahi bolte hain yaar …salute karo..salute kar

 **Praduyman:** aap kya hain yeh pata chal ne ke baad…aapko aise dekhne ke baad..mera haath uth nahi raha hain sir

Daya looked at his tight fist and asked

 **Daya:** Manoj ka guest house kidhar hain

 **Praduyman** : konsa Manoj sir

 **Daya:** Mumbai Manoj ka guest house kidhar hain

And he winked at him

Praduyman and Daya went there

 **INSIDE THE GUEST HOUSE**

 **Goon:** aayiye sir aayiye

And they went near Manoj

 **Goon:** bhai naya SI aaye hain

Manoj saw Daya and went and hugged him tightly

 **Manoj** : Daya…Sub-Inspector..Thank you yaha charge lene ke turant baad mere bhaiyon ko chod diya

 **Daya:** kaha hain wo he asked looking around

 **Manoj:** aaj ek naya maal aaya hain (winked at him) enjoy kar rahe hain

 **Manoj:** acha kya loge bey

Daya looked at him in anger

 **Daya:** (in anger) mein tujhe bey kahu tho

Manoj looked at him in anger and said

 **Manoj** : mera ego hurt hoga

 **Daya:** tera ego kabhi kabhi aata hain…par mera ego wifi ki tarah hamesha mere aas-paas hi hota hain…bhai theek hain bey nahi

 **Manoj:** theek hain kya loge bhai

 **Daya:** kuch nahi

 **Manoj:** aur tum

 **Praduyman:** mein nahi peeta

And the party started

 **AFTER THE PARTY**

 **AT DAYA'S HOUSE**

Manoj's brothers came with Daya to drop him

 **Vikram:** aaj se yeh flat apka hi hain sir enjoy kijiye

 **Daya:** theek hain he said looking at the house

 **Venkat:** sir swimming pool bhi hain… mast haina

 **Daya:** haan

 **Vasu:** aapko kuch bhi jarurat ho anytime phone kijiye aajayenge

 **Daya:** theek hain ab tum log jao bahut raat hogayi hain…mein enjoy karlunga

 **Vikram:** ok sir..bye

Daya just smiled

Praduyman was just standing there

 **Daya:** yaar ek baat suno

 **Praduyman:** haan sir

 **Daya:** kya yeh flat inka hi hain

 **Praduyman:** haan sir inka hi hain

 **Daya:** dheere se yeh mere naam pe transfer karwa denge…subah se dekh rahe hona mera talent…kya ab bhi salute nahi karoge

Praduyman turned around closing his fists tight

Daya looked at him in anger

 **Daya:** peeche mud

Praduyman turned around

 **Daya:** salute

Praduyman didn't move

 **Daya:** salute he shouted

 **Praduyman:** sir agar aap mujhe force karenge…aur agar galti se mera ye haath uth jaaye tho isse kaat dunga sir

 **Daya:** mujhe music ka bahut shok hain yaar ek achi si music system dundho ghar mein rakh denge

 **Praduyman:** konsa brand chahiye sir aapko

 **Daya:** brand ka kya hain yaar..system achi honi chahiye..kuch acha mile tho batana..ok

 **Praduyman:** theek hain sir

 **Daya:** abhi jao

 **Praduyman:** yes sir and he went away

Daya smiled and went inside

 **Hmmm…tho kaisa laga aap sabko Daya ka character reviews mein batana next chapter mein Shreya ka intro hain**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Riya - Ofcourse I remember u :) thanks for ur review I was really waiting for it.**

 **Khushi - Will definitely write a story like that and I'm so happy ki you liked my DOSTI story. Thank you for ur review.**

 **Pichle chapter mein aapne dekha ki Daya ka character kaisa hain aur Praduyman ka character kaisa hain**

 **Ab aage**

 **STORY**

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MORNING**

Daya and Praduyman were going to police station but suddenly

 **Daya:** ek baar gaadi rook

And he got down

He saw a girl playing with her parrot

He went near her and said

 **Daya:** tumhare parrot bahut acha hain

 **Shreya:** yeh parrot nahi hain sir… Macow

 **Daya:** arey dekhne mein tho ek dum parrot jaisa hi hain nahi..

 **Shreya:** hmm….

 **Daya:** abhi matlab hum isse Macow kehte hain na..kya isko pata hain

 **Shreya:** nahi

 **Daya:** wahi tho problem hain hum parrot ko parrot kehte hain gadhe ko gadha kehte hain yeh sab unko pata hi nahi hota hain

 **Shreya:** hmm..sahi hain

 **Daya:** naam kya hain

 **Shreya:** Shreya

 **Daya:** iski nahi tumhari

 **Shreya:** mera hi naam hain

 **Daya:** ohh…toh iski naam kya hain

 **Shreya:** iski nahi iska..iska naam hain Bobby

 **Daya:** iska…acha mujhe ek doubt hain..yeh male hain ya female kaise pata chalta hain

 **Shreya:** inka humara jaisa nahi hai..DNA test karenge tho pata chalenge

 **Daya:** acha..ek aur doubt hain yeh kya hain yeh DNA test ke baad hume pata chalega par inko kaise pata chalega

 **Shreya:** wo unhe naturally/automatically pata chal jaayega…female ko dekhte hi male aajaayegi

 **Daya:** matlab humara jaisa hi hain…acha kya mein Bobby ka ek photo le sakta hun

 **Shreya:** ji sure please

Daya was clicking pictures of Shreya in the name of Bobby

After that

 **Daya:** mein Sub-Inspector of police Daya

 **Shreya:** acha tho aap police hain

 **Daya:** haan…aur tum

 **Shreya:** ji mein pet cross run karti hun

 **Daya:** tho aap animal lover hain

 **Shreya:** ji

 **Daya:** hum roz yahi milenge

 **Shreya:** ji mein roz nahi aati

 **Daya:** aap kab aayenge tabhi mil lenge

 **Shreya:** theek hain

 **Daya:** ok bye then

 **Shreya:** bye

And Daya went near Praduyman

 **Daya:** kyu nahi aaogi tum mein kal Bobby keliye ek female launga uske peeche wo aayega aur uske peeche tum bhi aougi…sunn yaar kal mein music system ka keh raha tha na wohi hain..wo pet cross se hain…zara jaake uski details pata karo

 **Praduyman:** details mujhe achi tarah se malum hain sir…wo ladki bahut achi hain..please aap usse chod dijiye

 **Daya:** usse mein kya karunga yaar..kehti hain animal lover hain aur humse badha animal aur kon hain yaha tum abh jaa ke details pata karo jao

Praduyman was still standing there

 **Daya:** meine kaha na jao..jaake details leke set karo jao

 **Praduyman:** mein waisa nahi hun sir

 **Daya:** par mein aisa hi hun abhi kya kare..mera baat sunke jao chalo..jao

Shreya was talking with someone on the phone

 **Daya:** dekha kya skin tone hain, kya aankhe hain

 **IN POLICE STATION**

Two chain snatchers were arrested

Daya was beating them

 **(Chain snatchers- Raghu and Vamsi)**

 **Raghu:** sir..sorry sir …..aaj se hum chori nahi karenge sir..hum chod dijiye..sir

 **Daya:** chori karna chod denge he asked in question

 **Vamsi:** ji sir

And Daya slapped him hard

 **Daya:** mein chodne ko nahi keh raha hun think big yaar..think big

 **Raghu:** think big matlab

 **Daya:** mujhe aap logon pe daya aa rahi hain chalo ghar chalke baat karenge

 **Vamsi:** ghar..matlab aapka ghar sir

 **Daya:** haan

And they went with him

 **IN DAYA'S HOME**

 **Raghu:** sir ji aapka ghar bahut acha hain

 **Daya:** chaho tho aaj se tum log yahi raho…3 waqt ache se khaana khao…mere saath mein soo jao…ache se choriyan karte raho..jo bhi churate ho uss mein 50-50 share kar lenge bas return mein mere liye bas ek cheez kar dena

 **Vamsi:** ji..ji aapke liye hum kuch bhi kar denge

 **Daya:** tum logon ko yeh…pet cross Shreya pata hain

 **Raghu:** wo..kyu bhaiya wo bas dogs ke gale mein chain daalti hain par khudki gale mein ek chain bhi nahi pehanti

 **Daya:** uski kennel mein sabse costly kya milega

 **Vamsi:** aaa…uss kennel mein sabse costly tho Shreya hi hain bhaiya….aur baaki sab bas dogs hi hain

 **Daya:** acha…tho aaj raat ko tum log jaakar unn dogs ko kidnap karke laana hain

 **Raghu:** bhaiya aap unka kya karenge

Daya took out his gun and said

 **Daya** : muh band karke jo mein keh raha hun wo karo warna…

 **Vamsi:** nahi..nahi chal chalte hain

And they went to the kennel and inside all the dogs surrounded them but somehow they kidnapped all of them and went away

 **NEXT DAY**

Shreya and Sarla(her mom) came to the police station crying

 **Shreya:** sir

 **Daya** : arey Shreya tum yaha aur Bobby kaisa hain

 **Shreya:** Bobby nahi sir…kal raat ko chor humare kennel se mere babies ko utha kar legaye

 **Daya:** babies…

 **Sarla:** babies matlab bachche sir

 **Daya:** kya Shreya tumhare bachche bhi hain he said in fake shock tone

 **Sarla:** sir iske bachche nahi sir dogs sir… 22 dogs missing sir

 **Daya:** acha dogs ki chori

 **Shreya:** sir yeh sab kisi ne plan karke ek purpose ke saath hi kiya hain

 **Daya:** purpose ke saath hi karenge Shreya..koi bhi aise hi kyu karega..market hain tabhi tho

 **Shreya:** market… she asked in question

 **Daya:** tumhe nahi pata

 **Shreya:** nahi

 **Daya:** aajkal yeh Koreans chicken aur mutton chodke dogs ke peeche pade hain

 **Shreya:** kya (she and her mom said in shock)

Praduyman also looked at Daya in shock

 **Daya:** haan..shayad wohi tumhare babies ko export kar rahe hain

 **Shreya:** kya Koreans mere babies ko khaa jayenge

 **Daya:** hmm…

 **Shreya:** unko kya hogaya hain sir..mujhe bachpan se Korea bahut pasand hain….sochti thi kabhi na kabhi waha jaungi ….mein Korean movies bhi dekhti hun

 **Sarla:** recently yaha par ek Korean food festival mein bhi jaake aaye hain…waha ke chef's se bhi baat kit hi…tabhi wo idiots ache hi the sir…pata nahi achanak se kya hogaya unhe

 **Daya:** hmm..mere khayal se abhi tak Korean shipping bhi hogayi hogi

 **Sarla:** shipping…par Korea tho bahut durr hoga na sir

 **Daya:** aapko pata hain Korea kaha hain..agar hum yaha se boat lekar North jaayenge tho North Korea..South jaayenge tho South Korea

 **Sarla:** ohh..no..sir abhi hum boat lekar North jaaye yaa South

 **Daya:** aap kyu jaayenge mein huna kya aapka babies..mere babies nahi hain

 **Sarla:** nahi

 **Daya:** ek baat batao yeh hain koun he asked pointing towards Sarla

 **Shreya:** meri maa hain

 **Daya:** acha…yeh aisi kyu hain he murmured and said loudly

 **Daya:** acha yeh kisi bhi ho mujhe kyu..tum apni maa ko lekar ghar jao mein tumhari babies ko lekar aaunga

 **Shreya:** sir..

 **Daya:** helicopters start karo chalo he said to Praduyman

 **Praduyman:** helicopter… he asked in question

 **Daya:** yes helicopter…aaj se war on Korea….and Shreya and her mom left

 **Daya:** war of Korea….humne Korea pe war declare kar di hain, load the guns

And after conforming that they left he said

 **Daya:** huh….ek chai bol re

But here Praduyman was confused

 **Praduyman:** war on Korea kya hain yaar

Then Daya's phone rang

 **Daya:** hello

 **Manoj:** hello bhai

 **Daya:** haan kya hain

 **Manoj:** kaha ho

 **Daya:** mein Korea mein hun aur tum

 **Manoj:** mein depression mein hun yaar

 **Daya:** kyu

 **Manoj:** kitne din hogaye tumhe aaye hua I'm missing you yaar

 **Daya:** mein Korea se aane ke baad aaunga abi phone rakh do

And he cut the phone

 **Manoj:** yeh tho mujhse bhi pagal lagta hain he said looking at his phone

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN SHREYA'S HOME**

Shreya was crying

 **Sarla:** wo log humare babies ko kuch khilaya tho hoga na

Then a van came and from it Vamsi and Raghu dressed as police came out and released their dogs

And behind in jeep Daya also went there

Seeing them Shreya ran near the puppies and hugged them

 **Shreya:** my babies

And she looked at him and said

 **Shreya:** thank you so much sir you've made my day

 **(Shreya' grandmother – Latha)**

 **Latha:** kisko thanks bol rahi ho (she is blind)

 **Shreya:** SI sir ko inhone hi humare babies ko wapas laaya hain

 **Latha:** ohho…

 **Sarla:** kaise sir aapne itni jaldi kaise pakada unko

 **Daya:** jaldi kaha huyi hain ship almost Korea ke border tak pahuch gaya tha aur waha par bahut bada war ho gaya…2 din lag gaye lane mein

 **Latha:** par humne complaint tho kal ki thi na…do din kaha huye hain

 **Daya:** dadiji hume kal matlab kal hain par Korea ko kal matlab parso hain..kal aur parso ko mila ke kitne din huye hain 2 din ji wohi mein keh raha hun

 **Latha:** par mujhe kuch doubt ho raha hain issko dekh kar

 **Daya:** yeh bahut extra kar rahi hain isko tho mein and he was about to take his gun but

Vamsi and Raghu stopped him saying they will handle her and they went near her

 **Raghu:** dadiji..aapko kya pata hain ji…Daya sir ne kitne badi risk liye hain pata hain kuch aapko

 **Vamsi:** haan aapko kya pata hain…apki inn dogs keliye do desh waha dogs ki tarah lad rahe hain

 **Raghu:** haan iss liye keh rahe hain ki humara paani wo nahi piyenge aur unka paani hume nahi denge…samundar ke bech mein dewaar banana ka soch rahe hain

 **Latha:** kya samandar ke bech mein dewaar….kya utna aasaan hain yeh..ki mein ispe yakin karu

And this continued

On the other hand

Daya and Shreya were talking

 **Shreya:** thank you so much sir

 **Daya:** arey tum ro rahi ho and he hugged her

 **Daya:** arey…arey tum tho mujhse bhi zyada emotional nikli yaar and he hugged her tightly

 **Daya:** tum rote hua bilkul achi nahi lagti pata hain..mein apna number dunga..hum touch mein rahenge ok

 **Shreya:** hmmm….

And he hugged her more

 **NEXT DAY**

A woman was sitting in the police station

 **Kiran:** ji SI sir bas aate hi honge aap baithiye

And Daya entered

 **(Woman- Vani)**

 **Praduyman:** SI ji aaye hain

 **Vani:** Namaste sir..kuch dinon se meri beti….

 **Daya:** Kiran he shouted

 **Kiran:** yes sir

 **Daya:** usko court mein kab submit kar rahe ho

 **Kiran:** kal sir

 **Daya:** hmm…(to Vani) ji aap kuch keh rahe the

 **Vani:** ji sir wo meri beti kuch dinon se lapata hain

Daya started going somewhere and she started to go behind him

 **Daya:** hmm..umar kitni hain

 **Vani:** ji wo degree padh rahi hain

 **Daya:** photo hain

 **Vani:** ji and she gave him the photo

He took it and said

 **Daya:** hmm..apne written complaint di hain

 **Vani:** ji abhi tak nahi di hain

 **Daya:** tho dijiye na written complaint dijiye, friends list aur aapki beti ka phone number dijiye…tabhi tho enquire karenge

 **Vani:** ok sir

 **Daya:** haan likho yaar he said to a constable

 **Daya:** likhayiye…yaha baith kar dyaan se

 **Vani:** ji..ji and she sat there

 **Hmm….yeh chapter bhi ho gaya hain next chapter ready hain bas aap review kar dijiye mein post kar dungi ok….abhi abhi story real track pea a rahi hain**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Khushi - Exact date tho nahi bata sakti par bahut jald hi likhungi and yes Abhijeet is my fav. I watch CID mainly for him.**

 **Ab tak aapne dekha ki Daya aur Shreya slowly friends hote hain ab aage**

 **Story**

Daya went to a café with Praduyman to give a warning to someone

While returning he saw Shreya sitting in the café

 **Daya:** arey Shreya yaha hain yaar

And he was about to go near her but saw a man going towards her and stopped

 **Daya:** kon hain wo Praduyman…kon hain wo he said in anger

 **Daya:** dekho..dekho wo usse flute de raha hain…wo meri music system hain

 **Daya:** dekho..ab khud flute le raha hain..dekho abhi cake khila raha hain…Praduyman pata karo kon hain wo

 **Praduyman:** ji..ji…mein pata karta hun and he went near them

Daya took the gun and pointed it towards them but stopped he was blabbering something very angrily

 **Daya:** hey..choo mat usse wo meri hain..aaa..

And then he saw Praduyman shaking his hand with that man and got hyper

And then Praduyman came to him

 **Daya:** pata kiya kon hain wo..aur tum kya usse haath mila rahe ho

 **Praduyman:** sir..meine pata kiya hain uske baare mein

 **Daya:** haan tho kon hain

 **Praduyman:** sir..wo Shreya keh rahi thi ki wo uska boyfriend nahi hain sir

 **Daya:** haan tho aur kon hain

 **Praduyman:** uska fiancé hain sir..aur dono next month shaadi karne wale hain sir

 **Daya:** kya fi..fiancé …shaadi

 **Praduyman:** ji sir

 **Daya:** love hain ya arranged

 **Praduyman:** ji wo mujhe nahi pata

 **Daya:** usne mujhe kyu nahi bataya…. kisko puchke usne shaadi keliye haan kahi hain usne haan

 **Praduyman:** sir Shreya pet cross se hain aur Kishore red cross se hain

 **Daya:** tho uska naam Kishore hain…Shreya usme kya pasand aaya hain

 **Praduyman:** sir..Shreya bahut achi singer hain aur Kishore ek flutist hain toh

 **Daya:** haan toh mujhe nahi aata hain kya flute bajana

Praduyman looked down

 **Daya:** usko phone karke bolo ki uska raat ko kacheri hain

 **Praduyman:** theek hain..

 **Daya:** bolo usko

 **Praduyman:** theek hain sir

 **AT NIGHT**

 **IN A HOUSE**

Kishore entered and there were all ladies inside

 **Kishore:** Namaste ji

 **Jamuna:** Namaste

 **Kishore:** I'm a flutist..yaha pe kacheri

 **Jamuna:** haan yahin pe hain aayiye

 **Kishore:** ji don't touch me pls

And all surrounded him

 **Kishore:** ji mein pehle chote flute se start karunga..base pe baad mein jayenge and he started to play the flute

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

He was playing Kajra Re song with flute and all were dancing

Sametime police entered

 **Kiran:** stop and he blew the whistle

 **Kishore:** welcome sir

 **Kiran:** yaha pe kya kar rahe ho

 **Kishore:** yaha kacheri hain sir

 **Kiran:** aa….brothel house mein kacheri kya hain

 **Kishore:** a…yeh..brothel house hain sir..mujhe pata nahi tha sir he said in shock

 **Kiran:** tho tune kya socha tha

 **Kishore:** mujhe laga tha ki yeh sab music lovers hain sir…unhone phone karke ek acha payment ki baat ki thi sir aur GPS mein address bheja toh mein aagaya sir

 **Kiran:** acha…tune hume samaj kya rakha hain

 **Kishore:** police hona sir

And they started to beat him

And that news came on TV next day that a man named Kishore was caught in brothel house raid

Shreya and Sarla watched the news and Shreya started crying

 **Sarla:** agar iske saath shaadi karte tho yeh meri beti ki zindagi hi barbaad kar deta

And sametime and jeep came and from it

Daya and Kishore got down

 **Daya:** jo hogaya so ho gaya hain…aapka hone wala damaad haina case wase nahi hoga..wo sab mein dekh lunga …. Tho apki beti se shaadi karwa dijiye

 **Sarla:** kya karwa dijiye mein socha tha ki yeh meri beti ke saath solo songs gaayega..par isse toh group songs aur item songs mein zyada interest hain

 **Kishore:** aunty ji aap mujhe galat samaj rahe hain..unhone hi mujhe bulaya tha solo performance keliye solid payment bhi dene ko tayyar the

 **Sarla:** iss kaam keliye payment bhi denge kya…

 **Kishore:** nahi nahi aunty mein uss kaam ki baat nahi kar raha

 **Sarla:** phir ek baar aunty bola na tho machine mein daal kar dho dungi tujhe mein

 **Latha:** arey…pehle suno tho sahi ki wo kehna kya chahta hain

 **Sarla:** kya suno….tumhari baat sunkar hi meine yeh shaadi tey ki thi tumhi ne kaha na ki yeh bahut acha hain ab dekho iski achayi

 **Kishore:** mein acha hi tho hun aunty ji

 **Sarla:** phir ek baar aunty bola tho dogs se katwati hun tujhe mein

 **Daya:** aunty

 **Sarla:** acha tum ho batao beta

 **Daya:** tho aap kehna kya chahte ho

 **Sarla:** yeh shaadi nahi ho sakti bas

 **Daya:** acha theek hain (to Kishore) chal yaha nikal

 **Kishore:** arey par..emri baat tho

 **Daya:** kya baat haan and he took out the gun and fired just near his leg

Kishore got scarred and ran away

 **Daya:** waise bhi jo insaan dogs kop attar se maarta hain usse tumhe shaadi kyu karni thi

 **Shreya:** kya yeh dogs ko maarta hain

 **Daya:** haan aur nahi tho kya meine khud dekha hain

 **Shreya:** aapko dogs pasand hain

 **Daya:** bahut mujhe tho insaan se zyada dogs hi pasand hain

And Shreya to developed a liking for him

From that day both were best friends

 **AFTER FEW DAYS**

 **IN POLICE STATION**

 **Vani:** sir aise aur kitne din mein chakkar lagao kabse keh rahi hun meri beti gayab hain par koi police wala respond hi nahi kar raha hain

Praduyman was looking at her

 **Daya:** Arun kon hain

 **Vani:** meri beti ka dost hain…dono saath mein padhte hain

 **Daya:** kaha rehta hain

 **Vani:** ji wo Andheri mein

 **Daya:** jis din se aapki beti gayab huyi hain tabse wo bhi nahi dekh raha hain

Vani was looking at him in shock

 **Daya:** pata chal raha hain ki kya hua tha…aapki beti bhaag gayi hain uske saath isme hum kuch nahi kar sakte jayiye yaha se aap…huh…subah subah aa jaate hain

Vani left crying

Then Daya's phone rang

 **Manoj:** dost

 **Daya:** matter bolo

 **Manoj:** ek aadmi hain Madhav Rao naam ka..uski ek garden hain..wo mujhe chahiye..meine usse bahut daraya, dhamkaaya par maan hi nahi raha hain…yeh kaam ho jaani chahiye

Daya cut the call and said

 **Daya:** Praduyman gaadi nikalo

And they both went there

 **IN THE GARDEN**

Madhav Rao was watering the plants and Daya entered

 **Daya:** kitne saal huye hain sir property kharid de huye

 **Madhav Rao:** 25 saal beta

 **Daya:** hmm…tab kitne mein liya

 **Madhav Rao:** 2 lakh

 **Daya:** aur ab aaj ki date mein kitna hua

 **Madhav Rao:** kam se kam 5 crore ki hain beta

 **Daya:** ohhoo….matlab rate bahut badh gayi hain….tho Manoj ko kyu nahi bhech rahe hain aap

 **Madhav Rao:** wo 50 lakh dene ki baat kar raha tha par mujhe yeh land nahi bechni hain..meine yeh land apni pothi(grand-daughter) keliye rakhi hain

 **Daya:** aapki pothi ko uska father kama ke denge na sir

 **Madhav Rao:** nahi beta mera beta aur bahu ek car accident mein mar gaye hain…uska mere alawa aur koi nahi hain

 **Daya:** par Manoj tho keh raha tha ki papers uska paas hain aur yeh land bhi uska hain

 **Madhav Rao:** original papers mere paas hain beta

 **Daya:** usne bhi original papers hi dikhaye hain…aur wo court mein jaane ki baat kar raha hain..meri baat sunke aap sign kar dijiye wo 50 lakh de dega

 **Madhav Rao:** yeh 5 crore ka hain beta

 **Daya:** hmm….aapki pothi ke life se bhi zyada kimti hain kya sir…5 crore

Madhav Rao looked at him in shock

 **Daya:** aapko pata haina wo kitna bada rowdy hain..kalko agar wo aapki ladki ko kidnap karega tho..aur usse maar dega tho…yeh saare tensions hume kyu sir…sign kar dijiye

Madhav Rao was staring at him

 **Daya:** mein jo keh raha hun aap usse samaj ne ki koshish kijiye sir…sign kar dijiye

Just then Madhav Rao's phone rang

He lifted it and driver said

 **Driver:** sir kisine bachi ko kidnap kar di hain

Madhav Rao looked at Daya

 **Daya:** meine kaha na aapko…dekhiye ab kya hua ….wo log uss ladki ko maar denge sir..agar usse kuch hogaya tho naa aap usse bacha payenge na mein…aisi property kyu sir aapko sign kar dijiye…

And Madhav Rao signed the papers crying

Seeing his helplessness Praduyman also had tears in his eyes

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya and Praduyman were at beach

 **Praduyman:** sir aaj aapne job hi kiya wo theek nahi tha sir uss budda aadmi ko aap kaise ….che…muh mein ram bagal mein churi ka matlab yeh nahi tho aur kya hain sir….

 **Daya:** bachaya…meine uski pothi ko bachaya hain…warna wo Manoj usse maar deta aur uss buddhe ko 50 lakh dilwaya…kyu tu kabhi aisi angle mein nahi sochta

 **Praduyman:** acha..aap jo galat kaam karte hain uske liye ek reason bhi hain…yeh correct nahi hain sir..ek police officer hoke aapka aisa karna theek nahi hain sir….aap uss Manoj ko support kar rahe hain yeh bahut galat hain bachpan se dekh raha hun uski atrocities ko

 **Daya:** haan tho tumhe pata haina uske baare mein…30-40 saal se tum log yahin hona..tho tum kyun nahi maar dete usko taking ot his gun he said

 **Daya:** yeh lo…yeh gun lekar shoot kardo usko…maar do usse….zyada se zyada kya hoga..fhaansi hogi..marr jao ….par tumhari sachayi jiyegi na ho sake tho karo warna muh band karke ek kone mein khade raho

Praduyman was looking down

 **Daya:** rehna hain tho yaa achayi ki taraf raho yaa burai ki aise beech mein mat raho..aise rehne se desh ko kya teri family ko bhi tera fayda nahi hoga…uss bag mein 500-2000 ke notes kitne honge wo ginna seekho

 **Praduyman:** che….wo galat kaam se aaya hua dhan hain mein usse nahi chounga

Daya went near him in anger and took one 500 note for Praduyman's pocket and one 500 note from his own pocket mixed it and showed to him and asked

 **Daya:** ab batao iss mein se tumhari note konsi hain aur meri galat kaam se aayi huyi note konsi hain

Praduyman looked at him in shock

 **Daya:** jo achayi tum mein hain na wo iss note mein nahi hain…yeh baat samajlo aur wo bag ghar leke jao

 **Praduyman:** mujhe nahi chahiye

 **Daya:** theek hain yeh mere paise samaj ke chupao

 **Praduyman:** aa…abhi ke abhi ek bada tsunami aaye aur tu usme marr jaaye tho bahut acha rahega

Daya sat on the ground and said

 **Daya:** ab bulao usse mein subah tak aise hi baithunga..kisko bulana hain bulao tsunami, barish kuch bhi wo mere liya specialy nahi aayegi aur jab wo aayegi tu,mein,wo buddah, uski pothi, wo Manoj hum sab marenge….usko humare confusions nahi honge aayegi aur hume andar le jaayegi…usko bahut clarity hain…huh…bulao use…kyu nahi aarahi hain…huh…aise baat kar rahe ho jaise meri wajah se rapes aur murders hogaye

Praduyman was looking at him

 **Hmm…so much heated argument between Daya and Praduyman right….so pls review ur opinions about them**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Ab tak aapne dekha ki there was a heated argument between Daya and Praduyman**

 **Ab aage**

 **IN PRADUYMAN'S HOUSE**

He was doing morning puja when his daughter came and said

 _ **(His daughter-Radha)**_

 **Radha:** papa

 **Praduyman:** haan beta

 **Radha:** aaj aakhri din hain fees bhar ne ka…fees nahi denge tho exams nahi likhne denge…college se nikal denge papa

Praduyman looked at her and then looked at the bag(which Daya gave him) and remembered his words last night

 _ **Agar koi jarurat pade tho isme se kuch paise lelena mein kuch nahi bolunga**_

 **Praduyman:** kitna bhar na hai

 **Radha:** 40 hazar papa

 **Praduyman:** utne paise tumhari papa ke paas nahi hain beta…tum kalse college mat jana

His daughter started crying

 **His wife: s** abhi police ke parivaar waale khush hain …..humara hi naseb kharaab hain….beti ko padha bhi nahi sakta tumhara papa..andar chal

And they both went inside

Praduyman realized Daya's words

 _ **Tum jaise logon se desh ko kya tumhare family ko bhi koi use nahi hogi**_

And he stood there thinking

On the other side

Shreya was waiting for Daya outside a coffee shop and Daya came in police jeep

 **Shreya:** hi

Daya pulled her near him, hugged her and said

 **Daya:** Happy Birthday

 **Shreya:** thank you

 **Daya:** bolo kya gift chahiye… aaj jo tumhe chahiye wo sab dunga

 **Shreya:** koi aisa puchta hain kya…kuch bhi do chalega

 **Daya:** kya chalega..ab agar meine tumhe koi gift di aur agar tumhe wo pasand nahi aaya tho kya karu mein uska..issiliye bolona kya chahiye tumhe…mobiles, tv, electronic gadgets inme se kuch bhi maanglo 5 min mein aa jayega

 **Shreya:** mujhe jab jarurat ho tab puch lungi par please na aaj mujhe iss police jeep mein mat le jao…girlfriend ko movie dikhane le jaa rahe ho tho tum bike nahi laa sakte the

 **Daya:** ye tho bilkul correct hain..sorry..sorry..abhi kya kare….koi baat nahi kisi ko rok lenge

And he saw a bike coming towards them and he stopped it

 **Daya:** ruko..ruko…police

 **Bike man** : sir mere paas sare papers hain

 **Daya:** tere papers kisko chahiye mujhe tho tera bike chahiye…utar niche

 **Bike man:** koi chase hain kya sir

 **Daya:** tujhe kyun…utar niche..utar..utar

And he got down

 **Daya:** chase…dekho shaam ko station mein aake apni bike le jao theek hain

 **Bike man:** tho phir abhi mein

 **Daya:** tu ab mera vehicle use karo na..mera car use karo…aur haan shaam ko full tank karwana mat bhulna usme theek hain and they both went away

 **Bikeman:** haan..yeh hain kon

 **EVENING**

 **AT BEACH**

Daya and Shreya were walking on beach and suddenly Shreya said

 **Shreya:** tumhare department mein dogs hote haina

 **Daya:** haan

 **Shreya:** wo ek dum well trained, intelligent hote hain

 **Daya:** haan tho

 **Shreya:** humne bahut baar pucha leking unhone nahi diya…humare dogs crossing keliye aaye the…kya tum arrange kar sakte ho

 **Daya:** dogs ko crossing chahiye tho bahut decently pucha tumne..aur mein..mera tho kisi ko khayal hi nahi hain..theek hain..dekhenge..huh…ye duniya bhi na

After sometime

 **Daya:** koi konsi fish chahiye

 **Shreya:** kis liye

 **Daya:** pakakar khane keliye

 **Shreya:** no..no..I hate fish

 **Daya:** tho phir chicken

 **Shreya:** no

 **Daya:** mutton

 **Shreya:** nahi yaar

 **Daya:** tho phir kya khati ho tum

 **Shreya:** mujhe na veg meals bahut pasand hain

 **Daya:** acha..tho phir kya mein lu

 **Shreya:** nahi..na

 **Daya:** tum ruko wahi and he started buying some

And again he looked up and saw Shreya was missing

He then saw someone taking Shreya in a car and he ran towards it

But the car went too fast

He then followed the car on his bike and then he finally got Shreya

He beat them and said

 **Daya:** usko choone ki himmat kaise ki tum logone..pata hain kon hain wo meri girlfriend hain

And he beat them more

Shreya was crying

And then Manoj entered the scene and saw Daya fighting his men and Shreya crying he then apologized to Daya and scolded his men saying

 **Manoj:** yeh kya hain tumlogon ne galat ladki ko utha liya idiots (to Daya) sorry yaar mere aadmiyon ne galti kardi sorry

Daya was hugging Shreya who was now shaking in fear

 **Daya:** kya galti kardi..pata hain yeh kon hain..jaan hain meri yeh jaan

 **Manoj:** tum sab Daya ko sorry bolo

 **Goons:** bhaiya sorry..bhaiya sorry

 **Daya:** kya sorry

 **Manoj:** dost please unko maaf kardo aayinda se aisa nahi hoga..tum shaam ko ghar aajao hum waha baat kar lenge ..theek hain and they went away

After that Daya dropped Shreya home and said

 **Daya:** Shreya tum tension mat lena bilkul bhi…agar aunty ne kuch pucha tho batana ki bike se gir gayi..theek hain..gabrao mat mein hun na..jaake soojao

And she went away crying silently

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MORNING**

Daya came to the balcony sipping some coffee and saw Shreya near swimming pool

He went near her

 **Daya:** tum kab aayi..kya hua

 **Shreya:** mein raat bhar nahi soo paayi

 **Daya:** wo sab accidently hua tho..tum wo sab bhul jao

 **Shreya:** koi aur ladki sochke mujhe maarne waale the..agar sach mein unhone mujhe maar diya hota tho..tumhara kya hota..meri maa, nani, humari life…kya hota inn sabka

 **Daya** : abhi kuch hua tho nahi na…wo sab tum ek bura sapna samaj kar bhul jao

 **Shreya:** agar unhe wo ladki mil jaati hain tho wo usse maar denge na

Daya looked at her

 **Shreya:** uss ladki ke bhi tho koi life hoti hogi, ek family hoti hogi na….asal mein tho insaan ki jaan lena galat haina…uss ladki ke baare mein sochti hunt ho mujhe bahut darr lag raha hain…mujhe wo ladki kon hain yeh pata nahi hain Daya..lekin usse marna nahi chahiye…ek sincere police officer hone ke naate tum usse bachao..uski zindagi hi mere liye birthday gift hain

And she went away

Daya tried to stop her but in vain

 **Daya:** wo mera friend hain aur yeh meri girlfriend..mujhe tho yeh bhi nahi pata ki bachana kisko hain..kaha ho tum

 **After sometime**

Two cars were chasing a girl who was running to save her life and then Daya entered

Manoj got down from one of the cars and saw Daya giving his gun to her

 **Daya:** agar koi tumhare paas aaye tho usse befikar gloi maar dena

 **Manoj:** tune gun usse kyun diya…meine iske liye hi tho tumhari girlfriend ko mara tha

 **Daya:** iss ladki ko chod do

 **Manoj:** kya

 **Daya:** iss ladki ko chod do bhaiya

 **Manoj:** kyu kya yeh bhi teri girlfriend hain

 **Daya:** agar isse kuch hua tho meri love problem ho jaayegi

 **Manoj:** agar usse chod diya tho meri life ko hi problem ho jaayegi (to goons) jaake leke aao

One went near her and Daya beat him

Like this the fight begin

 **Manoj:** yeh konsi angle hain yaar

 **Daya:** meine bolana ki usse touch mat karo

 **Manoj:** meri farmhouse mein 4 kutte hain unko pedigree daalta hun aur tujhe paise… phark sirf utna hi hain

 **Daya:** meine tujhe pehle hi bola tha na ki meri ego wifi ki tarah mere aas paas hi ghoomti hain…abhi wo on hogayi hain

And he started beating all his men one by one and said to Manoj

 **Daya:** waise bhi tu mera dost kaise ho sakta hain tu villain hain aur mein hero

 **Manoj:** tujhe yaha mein leke aaya tha yeh mat bhulna tum

 **Daya:** tho kya hua..kya meine kaha tha mujhe yaha lane ko and he finished all his men

And finally he pointed gun at Manoj

 **Daya:** Inspector Daya bol raha hun dhyaan se suno..tera time start hogaya hain…abse sirf Mumbai ho rahegi usme Manoj nahi se teri har kaam mein ungli daalunga..tujhe chain sone bilkul bhi nahi sone dunga aur teri heart mein sounga

 **Manoj:** tu..tu mujhe war karega

 **Daya:** agar dono fight karenge tho wo war hain aur agar ek dusre ko maarta hain tho wo war nahi dandyatra hain…yeh Daya ki dandyatra hain tujhpe

And he went away with that girl

 **Hmm…tho yeh chapter kaisa laga aap sab ko… reviews mein batana ok..bye..see u after 2 days. Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Ab take aapne dekha ki Daya aur Manoj ke beech mein war shuru hota hain uss ladki I mean Swati ko leke**

 **Ab aage**

 **IN MANOJ'S HOUSE**

 **Goon:** bhai wo station mein nahi hain aur na hi ghar mein hain..ab kya karna hain

 **Manoj:** phone karo usko

They called and said

 **Goon:** bhai wo tho phone cut kar raha hain

 **Manoj:** wo apne aap ko sochta kya hain haan

On the other hand

Daya and Praduyman were in a ship

Daya was remembering everything he said to Manoj

 **Daya:** pata hain meine kitni baatein bol di usko..sab ko ego hoti hain..par kyun sirf mujhe hi wifi ki tarah hain..sirf mujhe hi kyun…bechara usne uss minister se baat karke mujhe yaha par le aaya..pata hain meine kya bakwaas ki thi waha

" _ **Tujhe chain se sone nahi dunga tere dil mein sounga"**_

 **Daya:** usne mujhe rehne keliye ek acha sa banglow diya tho phir mujhe kya kahi aur jaga nahi mila jo meine uske dil mein sone ki baat ki thi..hurt hua hoga usse

" _ **Dandyatra..yeh hain Daya ki dandyatra"**_

 **Daya:** wo word kya hain yaar dandyatra..meine kahi bhi nahi suna tha wo..tho phir mere muh se wo word nikli kaise hogi

On the other side

 **Manoj:** straightly jaake police station mein baitho..jab wo aaye tabhi usse wahi maar dena

 **Goon:** theek hain bhai

And they were going but suddenly Manoj got a message from Daya

 **Manoj:** ek min ruko..ruko

And he read it loud

 **Manoj:** East or West, Friendship is the best..mein kya karu.. yeh kya ek aur message…hum dono ka hain janam-janam ka rishta…usse shayad ab pata chala hoga ki agar Manoj nahi hain tho Mumbai bhi nahi hogi

And his phone rang

 **Manoj:** ab yeh minister ko kya hua

And he picked up

 **Manoj:** hello

 **JP:** kya yaar tum uss bachche ko kyun dara rahe ho, wo phone karta hain tho tum pick nahi karte, message karta hain tho reply bhi na karte

 **Manoj:** message..mein usse maar dunga

 **JP:** chup raho…abhi aise dhande mein lakh jagade hote hain mein hun na yaha beech mein suljaneko..mein usse lekar 15 min mein waha aaraha hun arrangements karo

 **Manoj:** kya..haan leke aao usse (to goons) wo minister ke saath aa raha hain aao aao…

 **AFTER 15 mins**

Daya and minister came

Manoj started to fire at Daya and Daya was hiding behind the minister

 **JP:** tum pagal hogaye ho kya..agar goli mujhe lag jaati tho…tum pehle yeh gun do mujhe..mein yaha tum dono mein compromise karane aaya hun

And Daya stretched his arms towards Manoj and told him to hug him

And they both hugged

And they sat

 **Manoj:** ladki kaha hain

Daya looked away

 **Manoj:** meine pucha ladki kaha hain

 **Daya:** mein yaha iss shehar mein jo aaya hun kiske liye..tumhare liye hi tho tha…aur tum hoki mujhe hi maar ne ki baat karte ho

 **JP:** yeh tho galat haina

 **Manoj:** ek min tum ruko wo topic divert kar raha hain…bolo yaar wo ladki kahan hain

 **Daya:** dekho meine aaj tak kisi ko bhaiya nahi bulaya tha pehli baar tumhe hi bhaiya bola hain..aise mein tum tumhare iss chote bhai par hi war declare karoge kya

 **Manoj:** pehle kisne start ki thi meine ya tune

 **JP:** (to Manoj)tu ne hi kiya hoga nahi tho wo utna kyu react karega

 **Manoj:** isne bola tha ki friendship keliye jaan dega

 **Daya:** tho kya meine nahi di thi…meine tho gun air mein fire kiya tha na tere heart mein thodi ki thi jo tum itna bol rahe ho…uska kya matlab hua…kya matlab hua sir

 **JP:** (to Manoj) kya matlab hua

 **Manoj:** ek min…tum sab mujhe confuse mat karo..pls yaar bolona ladki kidhar hain

Daya said looking at Manoj's brother

 **Daya:** kyun..aise kya dekh rahe ho..kya sirf tum 5 hi bhai ho mein nahi hun kya…kya piyoge

 **Manoj:** mein kya puch raha hun aur yeh kya bol raha hain dekho he said to JP

 **Daya:** mein tujhse hi puch raha hun be..kya piyoge he said looking at Manoj

 **Manoj:** tujhe itni himmat ki tu mujhe be keh rahe ho

 **Daya:** kyu ek bhai dusre ko be nahi keh sakta hain kya…tum mere bhai nahi ho kya…aur bhiayon ko be nahi sir kehke bulate hain kya…(to JP) kyu sir yeh aadmi aisa ho raha hain…(to Manoj)tujhe itni ego kyu hain..tujhe itna gussa kis baat ka hain and he broke a glass bottle

 **JP:** haan yaar Manoj tujhe din-ba-din ego badta jaa raha hain

 **Manoj:** pehle usse uss ladki ke baare mein pucho tum….pls yaar batado ki Swati kidhar hain

 **Daya:** Swati..kon Sawti

 **Manoj:** kal jisse tum leke gaye wo Swati

 **Daya:** acha tho uska naam Swati hain

 **Manoj:** iska matlab tujhe uska naam bhi nahi pata tha

 **Daya:** nahi wo tho meri girlfriend ne gift maangi thi tho jaakar deke aaya tha bas

 **Manoj:** kon hain teri girlfriend..kal agar wo meri laash maangegi tho kya tu usse de dega

 **Daya:** tune mujhe soch kya rakha hain haan…mein yaha tere liya aaya hun uske liye nahi…kya tum aur wo ek hi ho…..wo Swati kaha jaayegi usse hume kya lena dena mujhe tum chahiye..mere liye tum important ho

 **Manoj:** agar mein important hunt ho..mujhe Swati chahiye

 **Daya:** (to JP) yeh kya hain sir compromise hone ke baad bhi yeh ladki ladki kar raha yehi hain aapki compromise (to Manoj) sir..bhai..sir mein hurt hun abhi agle 24 ghante aap mujhse baat mat kijiye..mujhe meri life jeene dijiye

And he went away

 **Manoj:** dekho ab iss meeting se mujhe kya fayda hua

 **JP** : kya fayda-fayda kar rahe ho..tum dono ne jhagada kiya aur meine tum donon ko ek kar diya phir tumne kya kiya usse phirse hurt kar diya..hurt hoke chala gaya bechara

 **Manoj:** tho phir ladki

 **JP** : kon ladki

 **Manoj:** tujhe matter nahi pata aur aagaya bada compromise karne ko

 **IN PRADUYMAN'S HOUSE**

Daya brought Shreya to meet Swati

 **Daya:** tumne jo gift maangi thi yahi hain wo …naam Swati hain

Swati joined her hands and said thank you

 **Shreya:** arey nahi nahi yeh kya kar rahi ho

 **Swati:** agar aap nahi hoti tho mein bhi nahi hoti

And she hugged her

 **Shreya:** hua kya hain..kyun wo log tumhe maarna chahte hain

 **Swati:** please abhi mujhe kuch mat pucho..mein nahi bata sakti

 **Shreya:** it's ok..tumhe kuch nahi hoga Daya haina

 **Swati:** you're so lucky

Shreya went and hugged Daya and said thank you

 **Hmm…tho hogaya ek aur chapter aur humari Dareya ki love bhi tho strong hogayi hain.**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **STORY**

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN POLICE STATION**

Manoj entered and said

 **Manoj:** 24 ghante hogaye sir

Daya looked at him

 **Manoj:** abhi baat kare

Daya went near him

 **Manoj:** bolo wo ladki kidhar hain

 **Daya:** tujhe wo ladki kyu chahiye

 **Manoj:** hugdi khelne keliye..yaar tujhe matter ka seriousness maloom nahi hain…tum yeh soch rahe ho na ki teri Gf ne maanga aur tune de diya…yaar mere bhaiyon ka life…dekho uss ladki ke paas ek proof hain agar wo bahar aagaya na tho mere bhaiyon ka life out

 **Daya:** kya kiya hain tere bhaiyon ne

 **Manoj:** wo sab tujhe kyu….tu mujhe khali batao ki wo ladki kaha hain usse maarna hain

 **Daya:** proof keliye ladki ko maarne ki kya jarurat hain….tujhe ladki chahiye yaa proof decide karo

 **Manoj:** proof

 **Daya:** main wo proof le aaunga..kya tum usse chod doge

 **Manoj:** kya wo tujhe wo proof degi

 **Daya:** ab iss time mein agar wo kisi ko trust karti hain tho wo mein hun..mujhe degi wo..tum usse chod do

 **Manoj:** meri bhi wahi haal hain agar iss duniya mein main kisi ko trust karta hun tho wo tum ho..mere bhaiyon ki life…yakeen karke jaa raha hun

Daya nodded and Manoj went away

 **Daya:** Praduyman gadi nikalo

 **Praduyman:** sir aap jo karne jaa rahe ho wo galat hain sir…aap uss ladki ke saath aisa nahi kar sakte sir please sir

 **Daya:** chup raho..mujhe irritate mat karo..jo bola hain wo karo

And they went to Praduyman's house

 **INSIDE**

 **Daya:** tumhara darr kam hua kya…jabse aayi ho bas roye jaa rahi ho…hua kya hain ab tho batao…kya hua..kon hain wo log…agar tumhe mujhpe vishwaas hain ki mein tumhari madat kar sakta hun tho batao mujhe

Praduyman looked at him in shock

 **Swati:** main New York mein job karti hun..meri maa aur behan yehi rehte hain..unse milne keliye India aayi thi..mujhe receive karne keliye meri behan airport aane waali thi par nhai aayi…uske liye meri maa aur meine bahut talaash ki thi par koi fayda nahi hua..phir ek din mujhe ek call aaya

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Swati' sister – Roopa**

 **Roopa:** didi jab tak aap aao gi pata nahi meine zinda rahungi bhi ya nahi

 **Swati:** kaha ho tum

 **Roopa:** pata nahi..jab mein tumhare liye airport aa rahi thi tab mujhe Manoj ke bhaiyon ne kidnap karliya…meine yaha bahut dard mein hun…ye log aaj mujhe maarne ka plan bana rahe hain

 **Swati:** maarna kya hain…kya baat kar rahi ho Roopa

 **Roopa:** aapko nahi pata didi..isse tho marjaana hi acha hain…jo kuch bhi hua wo sab inn logone camera mein shoot kiya hain..uski cd inn logone ek lorry mein rakha hain..yeh phone bhi mera nahi hain..mein tumhe GPS bhej rahi hun

 **Venkat:** hey..kisse baat kar rahi ho

FLASHBACK END

 **Swati:** uske baad meine Roopa ke bheje huye address pe gayi thi…par waha koi nahi tha par kuch zanjeer, kapde the aur mujhe wo cd mil gayi jis mein unhone wo sab kuch record ki thi…..unn logon ne meri behan ko maar diya sir…

Praduyman looked at her in tears and Daya was also in shock

 **Swati:** uss Manoj ke bhaiyon ne meri behan ki rape karke maar diya hain sir and she cried loudly

 **Swati:** galti se ek media person pe bharosa karke uss cd ke baare mein bataya…wo uss Manoj ka aadmi tha mujhe usne cheat kiya..uske baad ki ko bhi batane se darr laga..tabhi aapne mujhe bachaya tha..

 **Daya:** kya tumhari maa ko American visa hain

 **Swati:** haan hain

 **Daya:** tho tum mujhe wo cd dekhe maa ke saath America chali jao

Praduyman looked at him in utter shock

 **Daya:** kya tum mujhe trust karti ho

 **Swati:** karti hun

 **Daya:** tho phir chalo ghar chalte hain

And they went to Swati's home

 **OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**

Swati turned to Daya and said

 **Swati:** sir aap ple Roopa ke baare mein maa ko kuch mat batayiye unhe kuch nahi pata…police walon ne unko kaha tha ki Roopa kisi ke saath bhaag gayi..wo wahi sochti hain

 **Daya:** theek hain chalo

 **INSIDE**

Daya was shocked to see that Swati's mother was none other than Vani (who came to his police station in previous chapters)

Praduyman too recognized her

 **Vani:** sir humare Roopa ke baare mein kuch pata chala

 **Daya:** maa ko andar le jao

 **Swati:** maa aap andar aayiye…hume urgently New York jana padega office se call aaya tha

Here Daya was tense

He called Manoj and said

 **Daya:** uss ladki ko mein dusre desh bhej raha hun usse chod do theek hain

 **Manoj:** cd..cd ka kya hua

 **Daya:** wo bhi jaldi aayegi

And he cut the call

And saw Praduyman was looking at him in disgust

 **Daya:** kya hua..aisa kya dekh rahe ho mujhe haan…inn donon ko sahi salamat bhej raha hun..wo cd le jaakar uss Manoj ko de raha hun...iss duniya mein iss problem keliye isse achi solution kahi par bhi nahi hain..mein bola na aisa mat dekho he shouted

But Praduyman was looking at him

 **Daya:** tum jao yaha se..chale jao..station jao tum mere saamne mat aana

And he left

 **IN AIRPORT**

Daya was talking with Shreya on the phone

 **Daya:** haan pura problem solve hogaya hain mein Swati aur uski maa ko New York bhej raha hun

 **Shreya:** kya wo waha hain

 **Daya:** haan ek minute

 **Shreya:** hi Swati..happy journey

 **Swati:** thank you Shreya

 **Shreya:** acha listen tum tumhare NY number Daya ko dedena hum phir baat karenge

 **Swati:** yeah sure

And they were completing formalities when Daya got a call from Manoj

 **Manoj:** tum abhi seedha farmhouse mein aajao cd leke

 **Daya:** theek hain aata hun

 **Daya:** Swati NY jaake mujhe phone kar dena..aa.. wo cd jo tum mujhe dene wali thi wo..

And she gave him the cd

 **Vani:** beta hum NY jaa rahe hain…ho sake Roopa ghar par aaye..usse batana ki mujhe uspe koi anger(in hindi) nahi hain

 **Daya:** theek hain…time ho raha hain aap chaliye

 **Vani:** ji

And they were going

Daya also turned to go but suddenly Swati called him

 **Swati:** bhaiya

And he turned around and she also ran towards him

 **Swati:** 40 din..40 din tak rape kiya tha unhone meri behan ko..yeh sirf rape ad murder nahi hain sir…unhone meri behan ko acid aur cigiratte se jalaya tha…jis din Gandhi paida hua tha uss Gandhi jayanti ke din hi unhone meri behan ka kidnap kiya tha..aap ek baar wo cd dekhiye..unlogon ko bilkul mat chodna..unko saza milni hi chahiye…iss pure desh ko pata chalni chahiye aur koi aisa karne se bhi dare…aise jaanwar ko pata nahi kisne road par ghumne diya

And Daya was in shock and he was the one who released them from jail on that day (remember his 1st day of joining)

 **Swati:** aap pls unhe mat chodna..pata nahi kyu mujhe laga raha hain ki sirf aap hi unhe saza dila sakte hain and she went away

And Daya turned to go but there were tears in his eyes, he was feeling guilty

He remembered how Roopa's mother came to the police station and everything

Here Manoj was continuously calling Daya

But Daya was not lifting his calls

Daya directly went to the police station and sat on a bench

Praduyman saw him and went near him

 **Praduyman:** sir aapne farmhouse jaane ki baat ki thi…aap cd yaha kyun laaye ho…and daya's phone rang

 **Praduyman:** sir Manoj ka phone hain baat nahi karoge..kya hua sir aap..aap aise kyu baithe hain..sir aap roo rahe ho..aap kabhi aisa nahi dekha..kya hua sir..nakhi airport mein hi kuch hua na sir..kya hua sir

 **Daya:** kuch nahi hua he said in low tone

 **Praduyman:** agar kuch nahi hua tha tho aap farmhouse ke badle yaha kyu aaye ho…agar kuch nahi hua hain tho yeh cd bhi yaha kyu hain…mujhe kuch naya dikh raha hain sir..aap..aap badal jaye sir aap badal gaye

 **Daya:** mein nahi badla..mein abhi bhi wahi Daya hun jo paison keliye kaisi bhi kaam karta hain..tum chup raho

 **Praduyman:** aap jhut bol rahe ho sir..aap badal gaye hain

 **Daya:** meine bola na nahi

 **Praduyman:** aap kon hote ho bolne keliye..apko mein har roz dekhta hun..aap pakka badal gaye ho

Daya took his gun out and pointed at him and said

 **Daya:** mein aapko shoot kardunga Praduyman ji…mein aapko shoot kardunga…aap mujhe irritate mat kijiye he said in anger

 **Praduyman:** itne dinon ke baad aapko meri umar ka khayal aaya hain kya sir

Daya also realized it and left his collar

 **Praduyman:** aap badal gaye ho sir….issi ko kehte hain sir badalna

At the sametime Manoj's goons entered

 **Praduyman:** sir Manoj ke gunde aa rahe hain..agar wo yaha se iss cd ko leke gaye tho aap nahi badle…aur agar nahi le gaye tho aap sach much mein badal gaye ho sir mein ye yehi baith kar dekhtu hun and he sat down

They came near him and said

 **Goon:** bhai ne phone kiya tho uthaya kyu nahi

Daya is silent

 **Goon:** tumne kuch cd ki baat kin a

 **Praduyman:** cd sir ke badal mein bench par hain jao wo lelo

And then he looked at Daya

One came near the cd and was about to touch it but Daya beat him and Praduyman stood up and saluted him

All the others including Daya were shocked

And soon Daya thrashed all the goons

 **Daya:** karo salute kijiye Praduyman ji

 **Praduyman:** salute karo and all the constables saluted him

 **Praduyman:** mera bharat mahaan and then he took all the goons in a jeep and went to Manoj's house

 **IN HIS HOUSE**

 **Praduyman:** abh rak tum sab ne sirf unhe dekha hain aaj se unki maar bhi dekhoge aur khaoge bhi….Sub-Inspector Daya aaj hi unhone charge liya hain…and he went away

 **Manoj:** wo dialogue kya hain haan (to JP) sir hum 1 ghanta pehle tak touch mein the usne kaha tha ki wo cd laa raha hain aur abhi yeh sab

 **JP:** kabse cd-cd kar rahe ho agar wo itna important hain tho tumne usse kyu diya

 **Manoj:** tujhe Ministry kisne di be…ab wo humara aadmi nahi raha..badal gaya hain wo..usse aapne hi tho laake mere sar par rakha tha

 **JP:** tumne hi tho kaha tha ki tujhe tumse bhi koi worst chahiye..aur ab khud drop kar rahe ho

 **Manoj:** (to his brothers) pehle tum sab yaha se jao..underground jao sab

 **Venkat:** kya karega wo aake haaan

Manoj slapped him tight and took a belt and started beating all his brothers with it

 **Manoj:** pata bhi hain tum logon ko ki tumne kya kiya hain…murder karna hain tho murder karo…rape karna hain tho rape karo.. wo chodke..camera mein khud hi shooting karke cd nikal ke mere sarr pe laake rakh diya..jao yaha se..jao

 **IN POLICE STATION**

Daya and all the constables were watching the cd

(I can't write what is there in the cd. I'm sorry

How all the brothers tortured her everything was there in it)

Daya was in full anger after watching it he directly raided Manoj's house

And beat all his goons and put check-post, enquiry and everything. They even searched all the vehicles and all the areas

Manoj's brother went to a ship and hided in it

 **Venkat:** bhaiya yeh hume Mumbai cross karne nahi de raha hain..abhi kya kare

 **Manoj:** bahar mat nikalna jaha ho wahi raho

Daya was going somewhere and he saw Madhav Rao

 **Daya:** ek min gaadi rook

Madhav Rao with tears in his eyes looked inside his garden and found some men drinking and playing cards

Daya called him on his phone

 **Daya:** hello Madhav Rao ji…aapka ek garden haina wo hum kharid na chahte hain

 **Madhav Rao:** ek garden tha beta par kisi ne usse kabsa kar diya

 **Daya:** ohh..kisne kiya tha sir

 **Madhav Rao:** ek police officer ne..usne kuch gundon ke saath milke mujhe dhoka diya beta

 **Daya:** tho kya aapko gussa nahi aaya tha

 **Madhav Rao:** gussa …mujhe tho itna gussa aaya tha ki mujhe laga mein usko ek thapad maarke puchu ki tujhe tere maa-baap ne kaise sanskaar di hain

 **Daya:** mera…mera maa-baap nahi the..mera koi bhi nahi tha mein bachpan se road par bada hua hun…yeh sahi hain yeh galat hain aisa bolne wala bhi koi nahi tha sir…. sir pls mujhe maaf kijiye

Madhav Rao looked at him

Daya was standing next to him

Daya forced Madhav Rao and told him to slap him and he slapped

Then Daya went inside and neat all those goons and cleared that garden

 **Hmm….tho kaisa laga aap sabko yeh chapter finally Daya badal gaya aur Manoj ka time bhi nazdeek aaraha hain.**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **THANK U FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

Daya and Shreya were at a beach

And Daya told Shreya everything about his past, his corruptness and finally his true love for her

 **Daya:** mein acha aadmi nahi hun Shreya meine tumhe jo kuch bhi kaha hain wo sab jhut tha..par mein ab badal gaya hun Shreya..aur uska reason tum ho..mein aisa hun..baaki sab tumhari marzi

 **Shreya:** kisne kaha tha tujhe sach batane ko..jab batane ki jarurat thi tab nahi bataya aur ab batane ki bilkul bhi jarurat nahi hain aur ab bata diya..abhi mein confusion mein aagayi hun

 **Daya:** kya tum mere saath rehna chahogi…ya nahi

 **Shreya:** actually tho nahi rehna chahiye par tumne kaha na ki tumhare badalne mein mera contribution bhi hain tho mujhe thoda satisfaction mili…iss baar isse jaane dete hain..kya bologe

 **Daya:** theek hain he said smiling

 **NEXT DAY**

All the channels were showing news that they have found a dead body at beach it was of Roopa's

And Daya conformed it by saying that Manoj's brothers committed that murder

And then protests started all the women came out protesting to arrest them

Manoj's brothers were in a ship that was in middle of the sea

So a fisherman saw them and called Daya

And Daya caught them and arrested them

 **IN NEWYORK**

Swati and Vani were in hospital

Swati's phone rang

 **Daya:** hello Swati tumne news dekha

 **Swati:** maa ki condition bahut kharaab hain…unhone tv mein Roopa ke baare news dekh liya she said crying

 **Daya:** kya wo baat karne ki condition mein hain

 **Swati:** nahi

 **Daya:** tum phone maa ke paas le jao

And she did it

 **Daya** : maa mein hun yaha…mein hoon aapke liya..aapki beti ko insaaf jarur milegi

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN COURT**

Lawyer produced the cd as evidence but they found it empty

 **Judge:** aapki cd toh empty hain kya yehi hain aapka proof

 **Lawyer:** sir jab humne cd produce ki thi tab usme data tha..kahi koi manipulation hua hain

One girl said

 **Girl:** Daya sir..kya aapne cd ko bech diya…kitne mein becha

 **Judge:** order..order…kyunki koi proof nahi hain inn charon ko iss court ne release karne ka

But suddenly Daya spoke

 **Daya:** sir mere paas proof hain

 **Lawyer:** kya hain proof

 **Daya:** aap one day time lijiye mein proof launga

 **Lawyer:** agar tumne kal proof produce nahi kiya tho tumhe problem ho sakti hain

 **Daya:** nahi sir aisa nahi hoga aap time lijiye

And the lawyer took time and the case was post-poned to tomorrow

 **AT NIGHT**

 **Manoj:** ab konsa proof hain yaar uske paas

A person turned and it is revealed that the lawyer who was at Daya's side was Manoj's man and he changed the cd

 **Lawyer:** pata nahi par kuch tho hain uske paas nah tho wo itna confidently nahi kehta

 **IN BEACH**

Daya and Shreya were talking

 **Daya:** sach bolu tho mere paas koi proof nahi hain

 **Shreya:** tho phir kal court mein kya produce karoge

 **Daya:** agar mein aisa nahi kehta tho wo unko chod dete

 **Shreya:** par wo cd badal kaise gaya

 **Daya:** yeh sab meri hi galati hain..meine uss lawyer par bharosa karke jo ek cd thi wo jaake uske haath mein de diya agar mein pehle jaisa hota tho uss cd ki 10-15 copy kar leta

 **Shreya:** tho ab hum kya kare

 **Daya:** pata nahi…pata nahi

And Manoj called Daya and requested him to give the proof to him but he refused

 **Manoj:** pls Daya wo sab mere apne bhai hain..mere apne hain wo..waise bhi apne ka matlab tujhe kaise pata hoga…tu tho anath hain

 **Daya:** khabardaar mujhe anath bola tho..mera bhi ek parivaar hain…meri ek maa hain(Vani), ek baap hain(Madhav Rao), ek behan hain(Swati) meri choti behan ko tere bhaiyon ne maar diya….abhi mein unn sabko maar dunga and he fainted (as he was drunk)

So Manoj send some goons to kill Daya

But Daya only thrashed all the goons

 **NEXT DAY**

 **OUTSIDE THE COURT**

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhara milna mere liye bahut lucky raha hain…agar meri life mein kuch bahut achi cheez huyi hain tho wo hain tumse milna ….mein bahut badal gaya hun….I love you yaar…marte dum tak mein sirf tumse hi pyaar karunga aur karta hun

 **Shreya:** mein bhi Daya and they hugged eachother and Daya was going inside the court and then Manoj stopped him

 **Manoj:** Daya pls mere bhaiyon ke saath aisa mat karo tumhare paas jo bhi proof hain mujhe dedo

 **Daya:** koi ek acha sa figure bolo jo mujhe pasand aaye

 **Manoj:** 10

 **Daya:** nahi

 **Manoj:** 20

 **Daya:** nahi

 **Manoj:** 30

 **Daya:** nahi

 **Manoj:** 100

 **Daya:** nahi

 **Manoj:** 100 crores ki baat kar raha hun

 **Daya:** wahi tho mujhe pasand nahi aaya

 **Manoj:** pata bhi hain 100 crores kitne hote hain mera pura property bhi utni nahi hogi

 **Daya:** kitna pyaar karta hain apne bhaiyon se..aa jao andar chalte hain

 **INSIDE THE COURT**

 **Same lawyer** : Daya judge sir proof maang rahe hain

 **Daya:** (after a brief silence) mein hi hun sir wo proof…..mein eye-witness hun

 **Judge:** kya tumne dekha hain unn 4 ko Roopa ko rape karte huye

 **Daya:** 4 nahi 5..usme ek mein bhi hun…hum sab ne usko rape karke maar diya tha

All were shocked

 **Daya:** hum 5 ne milke uss ladki ko torture kiya, uspar acid daala, usse cigiratte se jalaya tha aur bhi bahut kuch ki thi humne uske saath

 **Venkat:** nahi sir wo jhut bol raha hain sir

 **Daya:** hum sab ne milkar 40 din uss din ko hell dikhaya tha

 **Vasu:** nahi sir..nahi wo jhut bol raha hain

 **Judge:** tho phir tumne unpe case kyu file kit hi

 **Daya:** paise sir..meine unse paise maanga lekin unhone mana kar diya..humara relations badal gaye..isiliye meine socha tha ki mein inko blackmail karu..meine inse cd ke baare mein bhi jhut bola tha, kal court mein inko pata chal gaya ki cd ka baat jhut tha..phir meine jhut bola ki mere paas ek aur proof hain..uss Manoj ne apne admi bheje the mujhe maarne keliye..unko laga tha ki mein marr gaya hun issliye mujhe wahi chodke bhaag gaye

Judge looked at Manoj

 **Daya:** jab mein maut tak gaya na sir…tab mujhe pata chala ki uss ladki ne kitna saha hoga..mujhe apne aap par gin hone laga issiliye sir mein surrender kar raha hun…asal mein tho sir humara target Roopa thi hi nahi humara target tho aapki beti Sandhya thi sir..kyu sir aapko yakeen nahi aarahi…Sandhya sir..#### college 2nd year padh rahi hain, har din tuition mein bhi jaati hain…humne tho aapki beti keliye jaal bichaya tha..humne sab plan banaya tha..par jis din humne usko kidnap karne ka plan banaya uss din Sandhya nahi aayi thi aur hume yeh Roopa mil gayi

Manoj's brothers were looking at him in shock

 **Daya:** meine tho mana kiya tha sir par..yeh iss Vikram ne mujhe mana liya yeh bolke ki Roopa bhi toh ladki hi haina..isne bola ki Sandhya ko baad mein kidnap kar lenge…sir phir 4-5 din ke baad hum phir se gaye the sir Sandhya keliye par shayad tab wo aapke bhai ke ghar gayi thi..kyun sir

Judge nodded in yes slowly

Shreya and Praduyman were crying

 **Judge:** kya tumhe darr nahi laga yeh sab karte huye

 **Daya:** kya kar loge sir aap…max aap hume life long jail bhejenge …kya aap hume kal ke kal phasi de sakte hain nahi..na yeh court nahi tho dusri bhi courts hain lakh objections hain isse bahar nikal ne keliye..abhi aap bologe ki bharat mein ab tak aisa nahi hua ek-do din mein kisi ko phaasi nahi de sakte…pata hain sir bharat mein phaasi mile huye prisoners 58 hain…huh…Diwali ko ek aur Dusshera ko ek ….ko maarte chalo ge tho jab tak humara turn aayega 25-30 saal beet jaayenge…kya aap mein itna baat hain ki aap kal ke kal hume phasi dede

Venkat went near Daya to attack him but police caught them

And judge saw all this and gave the verdict to hand them the next day

Praduyman looked at Daya with tears in his eyes

 **OUTSIDE THE COURT**

 **Shreya:** kyu kiya tumne aisa..kyu tumne yeh sab apne sar par le liya aur tum nahi rahoge tho mein bhi nahi rahungi and she went to hug him but some others ladies caught her

Then one girl came and slapped Daya

 **Girl:** Shame on you

And they went to prison

All the news channels were telecasting the news repeatedly

 **IN JAIL**

 **Police:** tum sabko kya khana chahiye aaj

 **Venkat** : khana…yaha hum marne jaa rahe hain aur tu..huh..jao usse pucho ki wo kya khayega he said pointing at Daya

 **Daya:** mujhe pure veg meals chahiye aur kuch nahi

And he remembered Shreya's words when she said him that

They even telecasted that and seeing it Shreya was crying

And then they were taken to the place where they are supposed to be hanged

 **Sametime**

Praduyman's phone rang

 **Swati:** sir yeh sab tv mein kya dikha rahe hain bhaiya ko phaasi

 **Praduyman:** aur kya karta Swati wo..jo cd tumne di thi wo and he said her everything

 **Swati:** oh god mere paas uski ek copy hain sir

Praduyman: kya

 **Swati:** haan sir mere paas uski copy hain and then she called media, gave them the cd and asked them to telecast it immediately

 **IN NEWS**

 **Reporter:** iss case ke baare mein ek important baat batane keliye Roopa ki behan NewYork se love hain

Shreya and Manoj looked at her

But Shreya looked at her in hope and Manoj looked at her in anger

 **Swati:** dekhiye iss case se Daya ji ka koi lena-dena nahi hain..yeh crime sirf unn charon ne hi kit hi mere paas proof hain..pls mere Daya bhaiya ko phasi se bachayiye and then the cd was telecasted

Praduyman went to judge's house and called him

 **Praduyman:** judge sir

 **IN JAIL**

Police received a phone call and he said

 **Police:** ek min. Daya tumhare phasi ko cancel karne ka order aaya hain…aur keh rahe hain ki tv mein pura video dikha rahe hain

 **Daya:** sir wo sab mujhe nahi pata abhi kya sirf meri phaasi ruki hain yaa inn sabki bhi

 **Police:** sirf tumhari

 **Vasu:** iska kya matlab hain aap usse chodke hum sabko maar denge kya and took out a gun from one of the police and tried to shoot Daya but a constable got hit instead

With this Daya requested the police to release him and give him 10 mins with them

He first hesitated but atlast he agreed and Daya killed them all thus taking revenge for what happened with Roopa

 **NEXT DAY**

Daya was released at he reunited with Shreya and Praduyman

 **Hogaya yaar yeh story complete kardi meine..sachi bolu tho mujhe yakeen nahi tha ki mein yeh story puri kar paungi….par aaj mein isse complete kardi hain aur yeh sab aapke support ke bina nahi hota a very big thank you to all of you who supported me through out this story and hope you will do the same for my other stories also.**

 **Abhi next meine socha ki abhi yeh ek serious type ki story hogayi hain tho next wala kuch funny and light waali likhu…aur uss note mein meine jo dusri story mention ki thi wo bhi mein jald hi likhungi. Tab tak by-bye take care. Love you all a lot and thank you once again.**

 **Bye**

 **Urs**

 **Deepika**


End file.
